Sesshomaru's Wonder Act II
by sesshomaru.maiden
Summary: This is the second installment of Sesshomaru's Wonder. Please read Act I before this.
1. She Was Not the One Who Needed Saving

ACT II

"Naraku," Inuyasha yelled as he attacked him over and over again. "You will pay," Kikyo shouted as she released another arrow. Every attack seemed to just bounce off the powerful demon and only made him laugh. "You think either of you have the power to defeat me, I have almost completed the Shikon jewel," he snarled. Kagome and the others fought off the smaller insignificant demons as Inuyasha and Kikyo continued to attack.

It was in a brief moment Kagome let out the most sorrowful scream as Naraku's root penetrated Inuyasha's chest. Another root headed directly for his neck but was suddenly destroyed as Sesshomaru's claws cut through it. Inuyasha pulled the withering piece of flesh from his body and fell back as Kagome rushed to his side tears pouring from her eyes. "Inuyasha," she wailed as he grunted at the tightness of her embrace. "I'm fine," he growled looking at Naraku.

"Oh you most definitely are not," Naraku laughed. His roots began to grow all around him, twisting and braiding themselves together. Large purple thorns erupted from the mounds of flesh and powerful spirals of fire began to spill from the sharpened tips. "You may all share in your beloved Kiseki's fate," he threatened. More roots shot from the ground and entangled themselves around Naraku's victims.

Screams of pain were heard from Kagome before Naraku's fire began to consume the area. The fires were nipping at everyone's flesh when the air itself became white and blinding for all. The fire and roots disintegrated immediately and Naraku fell to the ground incredibly injured. "Started the fun without me then," a strange yet familiar voice sounded. Everyone's eyes began to clear and focus once more.

Before them stood a tall and beautiful demon with lightly sun kissed skin and glowing hair void of any color. Her eyes were gold and her fangs shined as white as her hair. Her lips were full and held a light pink color as they let a beautiful but fearful smile spread across them. She wore Kiseki's armor and weapons as if they were her own. "Who are you," Naraku demanded.

"I'm the one you truly seek Naraku, I am the daughter of Shanyajuu and Yokoshima." The area remained still with only the wind's soft whistle disrupting the silence. Naraku, even in his most vulnerable and weaken state, began to laugh. "Then the death of Amahiko is no longer of importance," he spit blood from his mouth. The mysterious demon's eyes narrowed before she turned gracefully with her foot extended creating a perfect circle in the dirt around her.

Everyone watched as she withdrew Kisendo, Kiseki's favored weapon. "You are nothing," she growled at Naraku before stabbing the earth with her blade. The sword melted into a red glowing orb and her other weapons and armor quickly followed. Naraku watched on with fear and delight as the true powers of Butai presented themselves. A red orb representing fire, a green orb representing earth, a blue orb representing water, and a purple orb representing wind circled around the demon.

Her body pulsed from the energy and power she possessed and it was felt by all. The orbs melted together and entered her chest just as spiked vines, liquid fire, sharpened ice, and a whirlwind erupted from the earth, sky, and air from behind her. Her vines wrapped themselves around Naraku as her pointed ice pinned him down through his flesh. Her liquid fire spewed beneath him melting away his flesh and bone just before the whirlwind engulfed him and ripped the Shikon jewel from his tearing and burning flesh.

Suddenly an arrow pierced her chest and her attack dissipated allowing Naraku to flee with the jewel. The arrow had come from Kikyo, the dead priestess. "Naraku must die another way to truly stay dead," she explained before turning and leaving. The mysterious demon ripped the sacred arrow from her chest with a growl and absorbed its energy.

"Who are you," his empty words demanded. The mysterious demon let the smile reveal itself at the sound of her lover's voice. "What was your relation to Kiseki," Inuyasha interrupted. The mysterious demon's smile fell immediately. "You've caught my scent once before," she smiled to Sesshomaru. "On the beach where you first met her," she stepped towards him. "She lied; I was there all along Lord Sesshomaru. Where ever Kiseki has gone I've always followed," she sighed and looked away.

"Kiseki is dead," Kagome cried, "If you're so powerful why didn't you save her?" The human's demands were mixed with sobs and hatred. "Kiseki," the mysterious demon laughed, "she was not the one who needed saving." Everyone held a confused expression including Sesshomaru. "Is she alive," Sesshomaru's blank voice questioned. The mysterious demon smiled confirming his suspension before she disappeared leaving all the others bewildered.

"Could it be Kiseki survived?" Kagome breathed as Sesshomaru shot into the sky searching for the mysterious demon. "How could a mortal survive that attack?" Miroku wondered out loud shaking his head in thought. "Maybe she saved her," Sango offered looking to the spot the demon had disappeared from. Kagome's sobs broke the silence of thought that had taken over the group. "What's wrong," Inuyasha asked going to her. He was surprised at the smile Kagome had as she looked up at him with her tear stained face, "I want her to be alive so badly Inuyasha."


	2. Love's Denial

Kiseki POV

I'm a demon now; mother's jewel allowed my powers to release once more. It has been so very long since I've been in this form; it feels so unnatural. The jewel within me is not good enough though; in this form the pull of my own soul is felt with much more power too. How long can I go on denying my soul to return to me? I let out a long sigh as the hanyou and his companion's scents filled the air.

"Who are you," Inuyasha demanded readying his fang. I thought my answer over for a moment and ignored his growls of impatience. "Rya," I said simply. If and when I reveal myself it will first be to the one I love. "Where is Kiseki; is she alive?" It was Kagome; she pushed past Inuyasha towards me with pleading eyes holding not a single shred of fear. Deep within me the jewel pulsed in anger.

Sesshomaru POV

Where was Kiseki; why was this demon showing her face now? I was aggravated with the amount of questions this human woman had plagued me with. Surely this would all end soon with the death of Naraku. My thoughts ceased as her scent swam through the air around me, it was her again, the mysterious demon. Her scent was unmistakable; never had I came across such as demon as her. How had she hidden from me when I questioned Kiseki that first morning we met?

"Where is Kiseki; is she alive," the odd human Kagome questioned. The demon's eyes flashed red causing Inuyasha to pull away his human quickly. The wind picked up for only a moment and the demon's eyes returned to their natural gold shade as she shot her attention to me. "Oh no, you answer to me," Inuyasha seethed sending an attack at the demon. She held up her hand and pushed him back easily never removing her eyes from mine.

Kiseki POV

"Kiseki is alive," I spoke coldly studying Sesshomaru's unchanging gaze. "She is hurt and can no longer be exposed to the dangers of this world," I added. "Where is she," Kagome pleaded, "is she back in her time?" I snapped in her direction with my teeth barred like a wild animal. "Kiseki does not belong in that disgraceful world; she will never return," I warned. "Where are you keeping her? We can help to care for her until she is better," she continued to plead.

"Foolish girl," I laughed turning my gaze back to Sesshomaru. "Will you walk with me; I require your company alone," I asked. I tried to keep from sounding overly desperate but at the moment I couldn't help the pull my soul unleashed on me. He turned and walked away and I quickly followed despite pleas from the others. We eventually lost them as we made our way over a mountain top and down into a deep canyon on the other side.

"Lord Sesshomaru," I began as we stopped by a slowly flowing stream. "Kiseki is alive but I fear she will be forever lost to you," I watched him closely - nothing. "It was foolish of me to believe you cared for her then? I shall be sure not to allow such thoughts again," I snarled at him. "Where is she," he asked calmly before I allowed myself to retreat. I let out a small laugh, "so you do care." His gaze narrowed on me but I paid no mind; within his demon heart he held something for Kiseki...for me... and that was enough for me at the moment.

"You will see her soon enough but it will be too late my lord. She will die before you allow those pathetic emotions to reveal themselves to her." Fury flashed within his eyes as he prepared to attack me but I gave him no chance. I should not be playing such games with them when Naraku roams this earth avoiding justice. Amahiko's death may have been by my doing but that does not go without saying Naraku was to blame. I will demolish every piece of his existence in this world and in doing so I will bring my own death.

Sesshomaru was far from sight now as was his scent though he still continued to search for me I knew. "It is already too late my love; I have chosen the path of vengeance rather than finding your love." Once the truth was revealed would he forgive my actions? Would I be given the chance to care or have regret? "Sesshomaru it seems we are both fools." My laughter was soft and filled with sorrow; something my demon form had never graced the air with. I would deny my heart...I would deny Kiseki...I will deny myself his love...Sesshomaru.

I watched the little human sulking to herself; she was still grieving her loss. Even in this form I still felt sympathy and the warmth of love for the child Rin. I could understand how easily Lord Sesshomaru must have grown fond of her. A pain ached in my chest as I watched her sit there quietly full of sorrow; it was so unlike her to be down and not smiling. Naraku could wait for the time being; Rin needed me now.

I ran my claws through the clouds gathering up a small amount; I used my powers to forge the substance into a solid and take shape. I repeated this many times before I completely filled a bag of gifts for Rin. Lord Sesshomaru was still away from the group but the moment I left the clouds my scent would fill the air and he'd track me here in the blink of an eye. I descended from the clouds quickly and placed the bag on the ground in front of me.

I met eyes with the solemn girl and she looked back at me with curiosity. "Don't cry Rin; Kiseki is still here watching over you," I spoke softly. Tears ran from her eyes as she remained still and unmoved. Sesshomaru's scent was getting closer and with it the pull of my soul. My body ached to become one with it once again. I could no longer take the force beckoning me and quickly disappeared just before Lord Sesshomaru landed in the clearing.

Sesshomaru's POV

She was just here; she dared to threaten me by visiting my companions in my absence. Rin was staring off tears flooding from her eyes like never ending waves while Jaken irritated my ears with his voice of complaints. "The demon spoke to Rin my lord; her scent came so suddenly please forgive me Lord Sesshomaru!" I ignored the imp and walked over to a bag lying in the grass where Rin was staring.

"She left it here my lord," Jaken stated watching the bag wearily. Other than her scent the bag held no demonic force upon it. "She left it for me," Rin finally spoke. "Leave it," Jaken demanded. "Open it," Rin shouted back. Jaken and I were surprised by the young girl's demanding tone. I bent over lifting the bag from the ground before allowing it to open and even I was surprised as toys came pouring out.

Rin let out a shriek as she came running forward to examine the many fine made toys. "It's just filled with toys," Jaken questioned confused. Rin was now holding a small statue doll made a lot like the first one Kiseki had given her. "Why are you crying now," Jaken yelled utterly confused. Laughter erupted from Rin as she gathered the toys holding onto them tightly. "They're from Kiseki," Rin exclaimed happily.

I examined the work of the toys closely and concluded Rin was correct. So Kiseki is alive and this new demon knows where she is...


	3. Kill

Kiseki's POV

Lord Sesshomaru has grown weary of me visiting his companions in his absence. Perhaps it was a mistake but the child needed something to console her. Even in this manufactured demon form the human emotions I hold within me are still here...for now. Once I have fully tainted my mother's jewel I will no doubt become an uncontrollable demon like those we despise - like my father.

Naraku has done well to stay hidden, he is no doubt in recovery from the wounds he sustained the last time we encountered one another. A smile graced my lips as I recalled the screams of Naraku. "His death will be most satisfactory." Still though I was agitated; not only had Naraku gone into hiding, his creations had as well. There was no one I could force to lead me to his location. There was no way of finding him so I would have to wait until he found me.

Rin was being watched closely and Sesshomaru wasn't straying far from her. I would have to wait for Naraku in silence and spend my time just watching over them. She was enjoying the toys I had made for her while Jaken prepared a meal of fish. Sesshomaru was a short distance away staring up into the sky no doubt wondering if I was there.

I think a part of him knew I was near, knew I was watching but my barrier kept him from the truth. Even the wind concealed me revealing no changes in her rhythm. In fact I'm certain if it wasn't for my soul chained around his neck he wouldn't feel that I was close. I tore my gaze away from him and back to Rin. I was surprised to find her looking up, looking right at me. How could the child see?

She gave me a small smile before returning her attention to her toys and just in time to hide her knowledge of my whereabouts from Lord Sesshomaru. He looked down at her then to the sky searching for it was she had been looking at; he found nothing but clouds and dismissed the suspicion. In awe I watched the little girl but she made no more moves to look me in the eye or even in my direction.

I knew Sesshomaru would want to move out soon so I quickly devised a plan. I needed to speak with Rin, needed to know if she could see me or sense me. If a human child could who's to say a demon like Naraku couldn't? Even worse the ability to see me while enclosed in my protective barrier could be dangerous for Rin. Naraku or another could search her out for that ability, which could put her in harm's way.

I circled the group far enough away that Sesshomaru would not pick up on any changes in his surroundings. With the elemental powers passed down from my father I willed the Earth to sprout poisonous flowers that could take down even Sesshomaru. I completely enclosed the area all around them to ensure no matter which way they went my attack would prove victorious. There was no way of going over or around the effects of the flowers but I was certain no danger would be sensed from them.

I had covered quite a large area and my energy had taken quite a blow allowing the jewel to infuse itself deeper into me. If I wasn't careful I'd be infected with too much demonic energy and lose control of myself. I was ripped from my thoughts as Sesshomaru and his companions began to move. I watched as they grew closer and closer to the flowers waiting for them to fall for my attack or sense it.

Sesshomaru managed to pick up on my tactic but much too late. The entire group was surrounded by the poisonous flowers and I quickly willed them to release their power. One after another went until only Sesshomaru stood. He was falling under the poison but fought it harder than any other could have. He searched all around for me, knowing I was the culprit but atlas he gave in and fell alongside the others.

I touched down when I was certain he was in an induced coma from the poison. I picked up Rin and fled the scene being sure to put them in a barrier to keep them away from the others in the area. I landed near a cave and set Rin down before placing my palm to the earth. A single flower sprouted and blossomed and I picked it holding it up to Rin's nose. She inhaled the antidote to my poison and soon awoke.

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru...and Jaken and Ah-Uh?" She didn't seem very pleased with me but any doubts as to whether she could see me through my barrier or not were disregarded. She glared me down, looking me straight in the eyes as her little balled up fists rested on her hips. "They're safe Rin. I brought you here because I need to know something." She softened a bit before turning around refusing to make eye contact. "You know what I'm going to ask don't you?"

She nodded her head after a long moment of hesitation. "I can see you and you want to know why." I smiled to cover the impatience; this form was not meant to be fond of humans. "You're not Kiseki." She sounded accusing and I got the feeling Rin knew a whole lot more than she was letting on. Did Sesshomaru know the truth; did he have an idea?

"Kiseki is inside you though; you can't make me believe otherwise." The shock was enough to release my control over the jewel and a sudden wave of demonic energy coursed through me sending me to my knees. "I don't know how I can see you but no one else knows. I won't tell anyone either." The answer wasn't good enough but it was all I could afford. My insides were screaming for me to allow the jewel to take over, to allow it to kill Rin.

I picked Rin up and returned to the field as quickly as possible. My increasing power incinerated the poison flowers in the blink of an eye and I willed the antidotes to blossom up before I quickly made my escape. Sesshomaru was the first to awaken and he was not very pleased. Rin told him it was me, Rya, and that she had brought a message from Kiseki. "What was it?"

"Kiseki isn't well and if Rya doesn't get what she wants and soon Kiseki won't be able to get better." Sesshomaru didn't give a reply and Rin quickly rushed off to help Jaken and Ah-Uh. He could still smell my scent and I knew he could sense my dramatic power increase. If the truth could just hold off a bit longer I could overcome this jewel and finish this war.


	4. Forgotten Guilt

It had been many moons since I had kidnapped Rin and very few after had been spent mourning the loss of my will against the jewel. It was almost as if my nefarious thoughts were normal; as if they had always been my own…almost. I knew the power the jewel held over me now, I knew it wouldn't be long before Naraku was not the only one who would need to fear me. I still felt the guilt from these thoughts but at the same time they pleased me.

I had left my watch over Sesshomaru to find his half-brother. Naraku seemed to enjoy playing out his trickery on Inuyasha and his companions the most so I knew they would offer a better lead to Naraku's whereabouts. My theory had been proven correct more quickly than I had hoped for as Naraku unleashed one of his creations on them.

I watched as the half breed Inuyasha continued to attack the reforming flesh birthed from Naraku. His attempts were futile and entertaining so I continued to observe the duel. "Tell me where Naraku is Kankei and I might make it quick!" Inuyasha's blade once again sliced through the demon's flesh. It was repulsive to watch Kankei's body morph and knit itself whole once more.

Kankei wasn't like Naraku's former creations; he seemed as though he'd been formed out of random parts Naraku no longer found use with. His head resembled that of a human with matted lion's mane framing it. His torso belonged to some kind of serpent while the arms extending out of it favored a scorpion's pincers. The worst of it all was from the waist down; sickening lumps of discolored and rotting flesh twisted and curled like tentacles. Creating such an inferior being was deplorable even for Naraku's shortcomings.

The being seemed to lack intelligence of any kind as it merely made groaning and cackling sounds through its rotted teeth. Despite this however Inuyasha could not seem to find a way to take Kankei down. "Kaaannkeeeeeii!" The abomination of flesh groaned out his own name as its pincer collided with Inuyasha's blade. "It's...it's stronger than it looks." Inuyasha fought against the strength of Kankei but he was still pushed back.

"Kaaannkeeeeeii!" I rolled my eyes and let a smile pass over my lips. These idiots were so flawed I almost felt pity for them. They expected to defeat a manufactured demon like Naraku when they couldn't even handle his rejected tissue. If Kankei didn't finish the job now Naraku surely would.

I continued to watch the battle unfold and found it interesting Naraku kept Kankei safe from Miroku's wind tunnel with poison insects. Could it be Kankei was a ploy, a distraction purposely created by Naraku? My mind rushed through the possibilities of his reasoning before Kankei nearly beheaded Inuyasha. Kagome's screams would have torn anyone from their thoughts and I played with the idea of killing her myself just to shut her up.

In the moment before Naraku's creation would bring Inuyasha's demise everything stilled. Lord Sesshomaru's presence was unexpected and though he made no move to protect Inuyasha Kankei turned his attention on him. "Where is Naraku?" His voice was calm and yet still demanded attention and offered the threat of death.

In the presence of my soul and my love my mind seemed to clear. Even with the defiled jewel inside me I had the urge to shed tears to let my guilty emotions pour out. I had imagined the unnecessary death of Kagome; even saw in mind how easy it would be and felt the trembles of satisfaction it would bring. I was turning into him, turning into Yokoshima. The thought sickened me making my skin crawl with oncoming nausea.

Kankei's human face smiled revealing his rancid teeth once again before the demonic mutant disappeared. I had no time to waste grieving my thoughts or watching the scene below me. I followed the invisible Kankei as he made his retreat. The others had not been able to sense him within his powerful barrier and they had not felt the disruption in the wind.

I followed him, long after he'd let his barrier down no longer able to be tracked by even Lord Sesshomaru. I wanted him to lead me to Naraku; I wanted this to be over. Even as the guilt my soul had brought upon me diminished I waited patiently watching the gruesome movements of Kankei but alas he would not take me to Naraku as I'd hoped. The demon headed for a village just over a hillside and I could almost feel the hunger he bore.

Once the poison insects fled from his side I fell from the clouds to confront him. If he could not give me Naraku's location then he could not eat or live for that matter. "If you can, and I highly doubt it at this point, tell me where Naraku is." Kankei stepped back surprised with my unexpected arrival. Still I waited patiently holding back my desires to rid this disgrace from the world and my view.

A laugh sounded from the creature's mouth and I took in a deep breath to suppress my impulse to exterminate the vermin. "He is watching, waiting, THIRSTING for the moment you will finally give him what he seeks." So the monstrosity could speak huh? Before I could obliterate Naraku's repugnant creation he once again disappeared. This time I did not follow for I knew the creature would only waste my time.

Just before I attempted to retreat back to the skies I felt the aura reveal itself. It came quickly and full-force surprising me. I let out my growl of disapproval as I realized I too had been a pawn. Naraku had somehow known I would follow the mutant Kankei and as I turned to face his puppet I found him with a smug expression obviously pleased with my surprise.

My anger went ablaze as my memories replayed. How dare he not fear me; how dare he not fear the peril I threaten to cause. Though he hides safely in the shadows of some dark pit of hell I will find him and I will kill him. He will know my wrath and he will rot in my vengeance. You are not the only one playing games Naraku, I too have my secrets.


End file.
